unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Samsara Land Guide
CAUTION! This article is a Pre-version. Wanna help? and unaware how to edit? Post a comment. :-) ---- The Samsara Land Guide is being worked on right now. Blue-Print Examlpe and Orientation Screen: Picture of the Boss Boss-Level: (The boss level) Speed: (try to find in the min. required Speed for First Hit) (ps if you're not sure give the imformation you have. Example I had 40k speed and attacked after the enemy, meaning they have over 40k speed but I am unaware of how high it goes aka you will leave Over 40k. Health: (?? HP) Skills: (Skill) - (Effect of skill) (Talent) - (Effect of talent if not obvious) Comment: Suggestion for Main-skill or other helpful tip. Normal= Normal ---- 1.Mifune Boss-level: 101 Speed: Under 70.000 Health: 150.000 Skill: *(Armor Strike) - (??) *(Dodge Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: - ---- 2.Kurenai Yuhi Boss-level:'''102 '''Speed: Under 70.000 Health: 160.000 Skills: - *(Perish) - (Increase own hit for 3 rounds.) *(HP Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: - ---- 3.Fourth Raikage Boss-level: 103 Speed: Under 70.000 Health: 175.000 Skills: *(Lightning Speed) - (None) *(HP Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: - ---- 4.Terumi Mei Boss-level: 104 Speed: Under 70.000 Health: 195.000 Skills: *(Perish) - (Increase own hit for 3 rounds) *(Crit. Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: - ---- 5.Ohnoki Boss-level: 105 Speed: Under 70.000 Health: 220.000 Skills: *(Body Defense) - (??) *(Crit. Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: - ---- 6.Suigetsu Hozuki Team-level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- 7.Kisame Hoshigaki Team-level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- 8.Deidara Team-level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- 9.Sasori Team-level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- 10.Gaara Team-level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- |-| Scary= Scary ---- 1.Maito Gai Team-Level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- 2.Third Raikage Team-Level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- 3.Shimura Danzo Team-Level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- 4.Mizukage Mei Team-Level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- 5.Hashirama Team-Level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- 6.Zetsu Team-Level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- 7.Six Paths Pain Team-Level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- 8.Minato Namikaze Team-Level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- 9.Sage Kabuto Team-Level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- 10.Tsunade Team-Level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- |-| Nightmare= Nightmare ---- 1.Kakuzu Team-Level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- 2.Sarutobi Team-Level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- 3.Hidan Team-Level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- 4.Orochimaru Team-Level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- 5.Hanzo Team-Level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- 6.Rinnegan?Kakashi Team-Level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- 7.Tobi Team-Level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- 8.Tobirama Senju Team-Level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- 9.Rinnegan Sasuke Team-Level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- 10.Illusion God Itachi Team-Level: Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - |-| ---- category:Guides